Mind Games
by wankydoodle
Summary: Alucard x Integra. How Integra deals with Alucard one day popping up in her bathroom.


My very first fanfic! Please help me review. I really love the Alucard & Integra pairing cos I think they're so hot together. 

I got this idea when I was wondering how a person of the opposite sex would deal with a male vampire who can walk through walls and doesn't respect anyone's privacy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing. I simply like to toy with its characters for my own perverse reasons.

MIND GAMES 

by silvermist86

Sir Integra Hellsing, Head of Hellsing Organization and leader of the Royal Protestant Knights, had been having a rough day.

It had begun in the morning with the Round Table Session. Her fellow knights once again sought to put the blame of the increase in the number of vampire-related incidents on her, citing her ineffective leadership as a cause for Hellsing's failure. Integra once more had to defend herself, explaining that the vampires were not natural and were proliferated through implantation of the FREAK chips. These chips were getting as common as designer drugs, and appealed to anyone with low self-esteem and a petty need for power. The session had ended on a tense note, with Integra barely able to keep from lashing out as she left the meeting room.

Later that evening, she had to be on the field once again to direct a raid on a warehouse of a vampire FREAK gang. They had lost a few men, as always, and Integra had aided the clean-up crew in destroying any ghouls. Integra rarely felt anything anymore as she put a bullet through the head of a soldier dying of a vampire bite, uttering a quick prayer for his soul. You could not be emotional when dealing with such abominations. Vampires, FREAK or not, were adept at preying on a person's weaknesses, emotional or physical. She could not allow herself any emotion. In short, she had to be equally inhuman when dealing with such monsters.

So now, fresh from a round of shooting in the range to let off steam, Integra felt drained and weary. Hellsing was a heavy burden on her shoulders, and she tried not to think about it too much. Every day was a struggle within her and with the vampires. She lived in constant fear of the vampires gaining a foothold in London. What she felt more keenly, though, was the fear of failing her father. She stepped into her bedroom, allowing herself to relax only after she had closed and locked the door.

She needed a bath, both to relieve her aches and pains, and to soothe herself. She took off her coat, laying it down gently on the back of her dressing-table chair. Glancing in the mirror, she looked at her young face, lined with strain and worry. Integra never bothered much about her appearance, but she could not help but give in to a moment of vanity. Bending over, she scrutinized her face. There were thick shadows beneath her deep blue eyes. Integra groaned inwardly.

Entering the bathroom, she turned on the tap and let the water run. Bending over, she selected a bottle of bubble bath and lazily tipped its contents in as she yawned. Usually she took a shower, but today she felt the need to pamper herself. After humouring a bunch of old gits and killing blood-sucking monsters, the least she could do was allow herself some serious R & R.

Integra slipped a CD into her stereo in the bedroom and continued to undress. As she stood there only in her underwear, she had the sudden feeling that she was being watched. Shrugging it off and blaming it on her overworked nerves, she unclasped her bra and threw it on her bed. Then, she let her panties fall to the floor as she slipped on her bathrobe. Grabbing a towel and her pistol, she headed for the bathroom. She always carried a firearm with her wherever she went. It provided her with a sense of security and allowed her to protect herself at all times. After all, apart from battling vampires in the field, the gun was a constant reminder of how she herself lived with two vampires. Though they were not FREAKs, they still had the potential to kill.

Slipping into the warm water of the bathtub, Integra moaned in pleasure as she felt her muscles relax in response to the heat of the water. She ducked under water to wet her hair, then came up gasping for air. She closed her eyes as she wiped her face and rinsed the soap out of her eyes. Satisfied that she was safe from stinging soap, she was about to scrub her hair when the feeling of being watched returned.

This was the second time that the feeling had come in the past hour. Integra knew that it was no longer due to her frayed nerves. She slid over to the side table where she had placed her gun. Grabbing the sides of the bath-tub, she eased herself out of it, wincing as the cold air hit her and shivering slightly. The floor felt like ice to her feet and rivulets of soapy water were running down her slick body. Her fingers closed around the handle of the gun as she hoisted it to her shoulder in a ready position. Keeping her eyes on all corners of the bathroom, she edged slowly towards the other end where her towel and bathrobe lay. She hastily pulled on her bathrobe and felt slightly unnerved as she continued to feel eyes upon her the whole time.

Her suspicions were confirmed as the opposite wall swirled with an inky blackness and a figure stepped out. Alucard, the vampire who served her, stepped out of the shadows with a smile on his face. Without his hat, his unruly black hair tumbled down his back. He was not wearing his typical yellow shades and a crimson eye met her icy blue gaze.

Integra released the safety of her gun with a loud click.

"How dare you," she said coldly. "This is a direct invasion of my privacy."

Alucard continued to grin at her and took a step closer. Integra tensed and aimed the gun at his head.

"But Master, I just stepped in. I couldn't find you in your office to submit my report, so I decided to look for you."

"I'm no fool, Alucard. You have been watching me the whole time, since I was… undressing."

Alucard said nothing, but only smirked. His eyes traveled from her slightly flushed face to her feet, as if he was trying to recall what he had just seen a few moments ago. He was relishing every detail of it in his mind. This only made Integra angrier.

"Tell me why you did this, Alucard," she snapped. Living with two vampires was bad enough. However, having the male vampire visit her in an intimate moment was outrageous. She was well aware of how vulnerable she was at the moment. She was completely naked, with only a loose bathrobe around her. The room was small, and Alucard was only a few strides away from her. To top it off, she had locked the door of her bedroom and turned up the music on her stereo. Even if anyone did hear her screams, they would have trouble breaking in the solid oak door to save her.

"Master, you are a beautiful woman. However, you hide all that beneath those horrible suits. I've always wondered why?"

Integra knew she did not have to answer his question. She simply said, "Get out."

Alucard leaned against the wall behind him and crossed his arms.

"I won't leave until you answer my question. You can carry on with your bath. I certainly won't mind."

Integra cursed under her breath as Alucard stared lazily at her. Of all the nerve! Didn't she have the right to privacy in her own bathroom. Seeing no other way out of this, she decided to answer his pesky questions.

"I can't move freely in a dress, Alucard. When I'm fighting I need to move quickly. I certainly don't want to expose myself accidentally in front of vampire, ghoul or human."

Alucard nodded his head thoughtfully, then narrowed his eyes. "There's more, isn't there…"

Integra sighed and lowered her gun. Integra knew that the vampire was only curious and would not harm her. However, his method of questioning left much to be desired.

"My suits also give me a sense of authority. Unfortunately in this male-dominated world, a female in a dress fails to be taken seriously. I felt that even power suits would not be domineering enough to make an impression on my troops and the Round Table knights. They have to see me as a leader and respect me, not as a someone who only earned her right to lead by inheritance alone."

"You are adept at mind games, my Master. Hence, you also changed you title to "Sir", is it not true?"

"Yes. I wish that things could be different, but old ways of thinking continue to persist. If I am seen as a man, so be it. As long as I receive the respect I need. I'm not sensing that from you now, Alucard."

Alucard remained silent for a moment, and Integra continued to stare at him.

Suddenly, without warning, she was grabbed roughly and shoved against the wall. Alucard pinned her arms to her side and lowered his face towards her. Integra could not raise her arm to shoot him. Now, she realised, was she truly trapped. Alucard had been toying with her all along. He was gazing down at her with eyes full of lust. Their noses touched and Integra could hear her heart pounding in her chest. To make matters worse, her bathrobe had slipped open a little, revealing more than she would have liked to.

"Well, _Miss_ Hellsing," he hissed. "What would you do now? I have you immobilized. I could change you, or even rape you. No one can hear your screams."

Integra felt herself begin to panic as her mind raced. Suddenly, she understood what Alucard was doing. He was playing with her psychologically. Testing her. Seeing if she was truly worthy to be his Master. He thought that her gender would be her weakness.

Integra struggled some more, but Alucard held her firm. She glared at him, and he stared back. She suddenly felt violated and vulnerable. No, Integra, she chided herself. You may be a woman, but you are a Hellsing woman. Remember your place. Integra knew that she had to gain control of the situation fast. She was going to play along, but only until she knew she had the upper hand. She stopped struggling suddenly and turned her face away from him. Seeing it as a sign of submission, Alucard bared his fangs in pleasure. He moved towards her neck, when Integra spoke.

"Alucard, you forget one thing… I am no normal woman!"

Integra pulled the trigger, shooting him twice in the thigh. Any human man would have sunk to the ground in pain, but not Alucard. He simply smiled, as if impressed, then released her. He stepped back.

"Well, my Master, you are –"

Before he could finish the sentence, Integra had shot him 6 times in the head, mostly in his eyes. Integra grinned with pleasure at the bloody mess. She wanted him blind after peeking at her. Alucard fell onto the floor, his face nothing but red pulp. Integra nonchalantly slipped out of her bathrobe and entered the cooler water. She might as well

continue with her bath as she waited for him to regenerate.

She watched as the blood that had pooled around his head flowed backwards like a living thing to his shattered skull. It was fascinating to see the wounds close up and the swelling subside. Before long, he was smiling up at her as she peeked over the edge of her bathtub.

"You can leave now. That'll teach you to peep at me again."

"The pleasure was all mine." Alucard laughed at the expression of outrage on her face. He quickly sank into the floor to escape having more silver bullets pumped into his body. Integra continued to gaze around the bathroom, but she could already feel that his presence was gone.

Integra put down her gun and sank back into her tub. Closing her eyes, she listened as the soaring music seemed to congratulate her in another victory over Alucard.


End file.
